


Finding A Clue

by mergatrude



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-30
Updated: 2007-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/pseuds/mergatrude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I chose to take that as an invitation, however unconscious, and leaned forward to press my lips to his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding A Clue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_flashfiction Tease Challenge. Beta-ed to within an inch of it's life by china_shop (thanks and llamas and sparkles).

"I _know_ that guy from somewhere. I just can't think where."

Ray threw the surveillance photos from the Crostini case onto the desk and leaned back in his chair, pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes. My own eyes watered in sympathy. The station house was quiet, and I was surprised to find it was nearly one a.m. Although the case wasn't pressing -- five of Chicago's Aldermen had had their vehicles coated with a mixture of cow dung and chicken feathers -- Ray had been jumping from one wild hunch to another, and we'd lost track of time. It was only by chance that we'd managed to get a bite to eat during a foray to re-examine the crime scene, when a clerk pressed a tray of sandwiches leftover from a luncheon on us.

"Maybe after a night's rest," I suggested.

"No, I know him -- It's like his name's right there on the tip of my tongue, like I can almost taste it." His arms fell away limply and he chewed on his lower lip for a moment before licking it.

I chose to take that as an invitation, however unconscious, and leaned forward to press my lips to his.

Ray's eyes closed as his mouth opened, and I slid my tongue inside to tease his, tasting his newly familiar flavor and reveling in the brief moment available to us. All too soon, footsteps down the corridor reminded me that the building was never entirely deserted, and I pulled away with a final brief brush of lips, a promise of more, later.

Ray sighed and opened his eyes, utterly distracted. "Okay, you're right. The foul play can wait till morning. Let's get out of here."

I was only too willing to leave work behind us for the day, and I gathered up the photos on the desk. As I shuffled them into order, another shot of the man who'd perplexed Ray fell to the desk. My hands stilled involuntarily as a name popped into my head. I looked up at Ray.

"Alderman Michael Murphy. Wasn't he one of the supporters of the Manor Point Project?"

Ray stared at me, then nodded slowly. "How'd you do that?"

His lips were still moist. "Well, Ray, you did say his name was on the tip of your tongue..."

Ray grinned. "You'd better come home and see if you can find any more important clues hidden about my person."


End file.
